Talk:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc
Refs Aw come on whoever edited this. He/She didn't leave refs! (Thanks for the attempts to fix it, Tsumi.) And the (again) in: "However, they are interrupted (again) by Sebastian, who brings the two to meet the Earl while serving them tea" looks so awkward imo... But hey I saw my name in the article so :D It was a nony actually. Np :P Yeh we could prob just remove the brackets... haha xD 06:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Murders, not Murder Shouldn't this be named the "Phantomhive Manor Murders Case", seeing as more than one murder actually occurred within the arc?-- 16:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Just because there were multiple murders, it doesn't necessarily have to be 'Murders Case'. The 'Murder Case' could just constitute the incident at the Phantomhive Manor as a whole. And the arc title is most likely referencing the main murder (ie. the discovery of George von Siemens) which triggered the whole incident. 01:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC) "Most likely"? You make it sound like this isn't a title that the wiki has chosen. It was, wasn't it? All of them were, which means you have the freedom to whether to rename it or not. But whatever. Just because it's on a wiki, doesn't necessarily mean it's official. All I did was offered a suggestion to make it more accurate.--'NinjaSheik' 04:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Again, I was just offering an answer to you. I haven't been here since the wikia was created, so as a matter-of-fact, I don't know whether the title the wiki has chosen was official or not. But sure, you can take it whatever way you want. 09:18, November 23, 2013 (UTC) @NinjaSheik, dude, chill, that was an unnecessarily antagonistic rebuttal, though I don't get what you're tryna rebut 'cuz Tsumi wasn't starting anything with you. And what you think is accurate doesn't necessarily mean someone else thinks the same way, which is of course why there are discussion pages. And I really don't see how what Tsumi was saying before made it sound like she was saying that the title wasn't what the wiki has chosen, as you have worded. And none of the active users here now were from the wiki was created, fyi, so discrepancies are gonna happen. Dude, what about you chill out? What part of that was an "antagonistic rebuttal"? All I did was point a fact. Given the fact Tsuminohime said "most likely", it is reasonably infer that all of the arcs name were chosen by the wiki, such as when they named the newest one. This is actually quite normal among a lot of wikis. The reason why I suggested this was because of Yen Press, the official disturber of the manga in the U.S. In Vol. IX, Chapter: The Butler, Startled, the ending line for that chapter where everyone discovered Lord Georg von Siemens's "corpse" was this: "The curtain had risen on the Phantomhive manor murders". Plural, not singular. And it's quite obvious the name for this arc was derived from fan translations, because the the way BA translated it was this: "The curtain rises on the Phantomhive manor murder case." As anyone could see, this is the exact same line used for the heading, hence why the page is titled this. Therefore, it proves that this arc was named after fan translations by the wiki, because only wiki members (those with accounts) have the authority to create a page, am I right? This being said, I rest my case on the matter. Moreover, as I said, because many wikias do name arcs based on, for example, the location where the arc takes place (Werewolf Forest Arc or Public School Arc), this does not make them official since it's chosen by fans for fans. THIS IS THE SIMPLE TRUTH. Nothing more, and nothing less. The officials working on the series did not name them, but I have seen Yana-sensei calling the arcs by a certain name on her blogs. For example, in her current post on her D-6th blog, she refers to the new arc as 魔女の森編, roughly translated as Witch Forest. (You may want to get your translator to look that.) Therefore, who did I truly offend by stating a truth? If I did offend in some way, I apologize. It was not my attention to hurt another's feelings by making a factual claim. However, you seem to interpret my previous message filled with "animosity", I assume? That is not the case, because all I did was shrugged it off, like literally, I said, "Meh, whatever." If I let my emotions cloud my judgement, for instance, I can interpret Tsuminohime's reply to me as sounding hostile. Honestly, I do not. Actually, I feel she just did what I did and shrugged it off. After all, everyone is entitled to their opinion, and she understands that. I've been editing on wikias for a long time, too, so I know better than trust whatever is written on any wikias (this why teachers never tell students to believe stuff on Wikipedia, and wikias, though I love the developed and awesome ones very much, should not be exempted from this), especially on a wiki like this. Just because you witnessed my disagreement on Bluewer's talk page does not mean my every word is filled with "attitude". Good day to you.--'NinjaSheik' 18:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC)